Last Holiday
by Kaminari31Hiroki
Summary: Midorima is now working as a doctor, but he is stuck at home with nothing to do as he waits for the storm to pass. Recently, he's been feeling strange as he realizes something is missing, but can't figure out what it is. When a stranger knocks on his door, seeking refuge from the storm, it seems Midorima's life is about to take a strange turn...


The green-haired man sighed as he looked out the window only to see it washed with rain.  
It had been raining hard for the past few days, only lighting up during midday, but even so, it still drenched his house and overflowed his pool and drowned his garden.

The whole day, he sat in his chair and read book after book after book in the dead silence of his seemingly dull house. "I can't stand this anymore." he thought, and closed his book. He was running out of books to read and he couldn't go to the nearby book store to buy more. He hated using electronics to read books because he felt it took away something special, but be couldn't quite put his finger on it. But that wasn't the reason he was getting annoyed. He couldn't go out and he hadn't been out for a few days. His food supply wasn't running too low, but the variety of foods was declining with each meal he ate, and he started to crave something he couldn't have inside his house.

The man decided to go upstairs and take a nap, but his body didn't. His feelings and mood contradicted his body, so he lied in his bed deciding that to do. It was as if his mind was telling him "You're tired, you need to rest. You've been restless all day." while his body argued, "Go! Do something! Play basketball like you used to!" ... Like he used to? It's been years since he graduated High School and he hadn't play ever since. Why would he get in this mood now? Unfortunately, he couldn't fulfill this for two reasons. One, he couldn't go outside and two, the basketball he played needed someone else. Now this bothered him. Who was this person he needed?

In attempt to remember, he sat up and thought about all those years ago when he was Ace of the Shuutoku Basketball team. He was having trouble recalling faces and matches and practices so he walked to his closet and rummaged through a box to find his high school year books. Once found, he sat back down on the edge of his bed and let his left fingers flip through each page in search for the team. At last, around the middle of the book, he found the orange jerseyed team. It wasn't hard to spot himself, with his green locks and thickly rimmed glasses. Now that he actually saw what he looked like in the jersey, he felt embarrassed because he resembled a carrot. At this, he thought, "No wonder I was sometimes called 'Midorima Shinjin.'"

Continuing his journey through Memory Lane, he looked to his left and saw Miyaji-san smiling at the camera. It was rare of him to do so, so most of the team cherished this photo. It almost made Midorima want to laugh, but his eyes shifted to the other side of his past self before he could do it. "Now who..." his voice trailed off the question as he struggled to remember this person with raven black hair. The shorter teen was clinging onto Midorima's arm, making a peace sign near his face with the other. Now it seemed as though the puzzle Midorima was previously trying to solve got more complicated as new pieces were added to the mix.

Below the photo were names of the team members according to row. He found his name and looked to the right of it and read, "Takao Kazunari" then repeated it over and over until he gave up trying to remember who it was. Now his head was starting to ache and he felt a migraine coming on. "I really need to sleep." he thought, then walked over to his bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet above the sink. He grabbed a bottle of migraine reliever pills and walked to the kitchen for a glass of water. He took the pill and layed down on the couch, knowing the pill would knock him out soon.

Some time that night, he awoke to the sound of furious knocking on his door. At first, he thought it was a dream, but it just wouldn't stop. This frightened the man. "Who in the world could it be at this hour!?" he thought, unaware that it was only nineteen hours into the day, which was very early by his standards. He was about to reach for his phone to call the police when the John Doe behind the door called out his name. "Shin-chan, are you home? Let me in, please! I'm freezing out here! Shin-chan!" The voice sounded vaguely familiar to Midorima, possibly an acquaintance from work he sometimes passed, or a recent client he had had, or maybe even a family member he hadn't seen in a while. Either way, he knew he should open the door to let this man in. After all, he was addressed so informally; it must be someone close to him.

Midorima stood up, grabbed his blanket to wrap himself in its warmth, and walked toward the door. The knocking was still going on as he called out, "Who is this?" from his end. Always ask who a person is before opening a door for them.

The knocking stopped. "Shin-chan, you don't know?" said the solemn voice.

Midorima felt a pang of guilt in his chest as he listened to the tone of the anonymous voice and knew he had unintentionally hurt him. "No, I'm sorry... I don't. Identify yourself before I call the police, stranger."

"Stranger? I'm Takao, remember?"

The green eyes behind his glasses grew wide at this. It was Takao, the person from the photo. Midorima swung the door open and saw the drenched man outside his door, shivering from the cold rain and wind. "Took you long enough." said Takao as he walked into the house, his body shivering less as it adjusted to the heat. "Why are you here, um, Takao?"

"No reason. I just wanted to visit for the weekend. You've been so busy lately! Being a doctor must be tough."

"Not really..." Midorima's gaze fell onto Takao's scathed body. "What the hell hap—"

"So do you have any towels I c-can use? A bath would n-nice too..." said the shivering male.

"Yes, of course."

The taller male walked into the hallway and opened a cabinet with towels and other toiletries. He picked out the fluffiest one and handed it to Takao. "I'll get your bath started right now." he said, then turned away towards the bathroom.

Takao stood there, wrapped in the towel that was handed to him, and stared at the ceiling. "As I thought... no— feared, he doesn't remember me at all. I knew it was a mistake to come here, but this is probably my last chance before I'm found." he thought to himself. Midorima came back out and let Takao know his bath was ready. The raven-haired male nodded and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He peeled off his wet clothes, releasing his body from the confined feeling of the ice cold fabric sticking to his skin, and slowly stepped into the tub.

Outside in the living room, Midorima was pacing back and forth as he thought of what to do about this situation. Obviously, Midorima was no stranger to Takao, but the opposite wasn't the same. "I know this man, but I don't!" he screamed internally. The matter agitated him to the point where he no longer acted like himself. "I'll just act like I normally do and wait for him to go home. He said he was staying for the weekend so that shouldn't be too long." he said to himself. He continued to pace across the floor and think about how this weekend would go. The weather man said the storm would last until Wednesday so they would be trapped in his home the whole time. And his food supply would now diminish twice as fast. He only hoped he had enough for the next few days.

Takao walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and a smaller one around his neck. In his hands were his wet clothes. "Shin-chan, can we please wash these? I promise I'll wear them when I leave."

"Yes. Just leave them in the hamper next to the door."

The clothes were tossed in the hamper in a perfect ball and Takao hummed a tune as he walked toward Midorima. At first, Midorima didn't know what to expect from the other, until Takao's bare chest was against his arm and their bodies too close for comfort. "So, Shin-chan, shall we get started?"

* * *

The "Shinjin" above is a play on words with the Japanese word for Carrot (Ninjin) and Midorima's first name (Shintarou). The English equivalent to this would probably be "Shintarrot" but I thought keeping it close to the Japanese origin was better.


End file.
